


Enchanted

by TheWalkingDebt



Category: CallMeKevin Fandom, Gaming community, RTGame - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, call me kevin - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Supernatural Elements, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDebt/pseuds/TheWalkingDebt
Summary: Cute animals turn into cute people. But only in fanfiction, unfortunately, lol. AKA, a few short stories about a few cute Irish boys that happened to be animals when you met but True Love's Kiss fixes all cuz... well, who doesn't like a bit of Disney fluff in their life?
Relationships: Daniel Condren/You, Kevin O'Reilly/You, Sean McLoughlin/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	1. Seán McLoughlin

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I apologize for using RL people? But they're cute and they inspire me, so here you all go. Have a piece of my brain that is unfortunately infected with cute Irish boys currently. One day I'll be normal about them again, but today is not that day. Apologies to Seán, Dan, and Kevin, also their SOs, but honestly these are basically just characters with the same name and physical appearance as the lads. I am not claiming these are their genuine personalities IRL, much less if they were in these situations. Pretend they're all Egos, actually, that would be more accurate.

There was this strange crow that lived, you assumed, near your house. You were sure it was the one your cat had downed in your backyard a few weeks back; you had saved the poor thing from your cat's curious grasp before he could do too much damage, thankfully. He had the same strange blue eye, just the one - an electric cerulean shade, reminding you of Lite-Brites and blinding car headlamps. The other was dark as it should've been, but the other was scarily human. Even the vet had commented on its irregularity. He was smart, more so than average for a bird or any animal you thought. You found shiny pebbles, various coins, and other assorted bird-sized treasures balanced precariously on your mailbox every morning. It felt like having a friend, in a way, despite the obvious physical difference. You had just moved into town, and it was nice to have some sort of comfort to come home to. Other than your murderous little kitty, that is, who was normally such a good and lazy boy. But he couldn't help his natural hunter instinct.

You surprised the crow once, coming out earlier in the morning than usual, and caught him dropping off his latest present. A flower he must have nipped from the neighbor's garden, as it was a beautiful blooming rose. You knew by the amount of care the elderly woman put into her bushes that she'd be missing the single flower, but you couldn't help smiling.

"Is that for me?" You teased, laughing as the bird hopped and swiveled its head to stare at you, clearly surprised. "That's sweet. You know you don't have to keep bringing me presents. I'm just glad you're in good health again."

He hadn't been damaged too badly by your cat, thankfully, just bruised and battered. Though you thought he might be dazed or mentally damaged, since he hardly fought back against you or the vet during the entire check up process, and when you took him home, he had stayed perched on your arm or hand. For a wild animal, he was incredibly patient and cooperative. You had been able to feed him a decent meal of sunflower seeds and crumbs of the coffee cake he had clearly been eyeing since you brought him into the kitchen, assuming he'd need something to eat. He sat so calmly on your hand as you brought the food up to his beak in your opposite palm. He was entirely unlike any pet you'd ever been around, much less wild creature.

But when you set him free later the next day, you hadn't seen him properly, aside from occasional glimpses as he flitted around the newly installed bird fountain you put in your backyard. You knew he had been leaving the gifts because, well, who else could it be? You didn't know anyone else, other than your coworkers.

Now you held out your hand to him cautiously again, wondering if he'd hop on like he had last week.

He eyed you, then your palm, and clicked his beak worriedly. Tentatively, he lifted a foot off the mailbox. You held still as the talons lightly dug in, the rough skin rubbing yours but the claws carefully curled around your extended index and middle fingers.

"There we go," you trilled softly. "I still have some coffee cake left? If you want?" His eyes widened slightly, a ring of human white around the blue of his right eye. It was very strange, but the fairytales you loved as a child made you childishly hope that meant there was something special about this bird. You longed for a little bit of magic and wonder in your life.

And if feeding and pampering a bird was what got you there? You were totally fine with that.

"I can leave you on my porch, you'll be safe from the cat there," you assured him as you carefully walked back to your house. He stepped off your hand and onto the railing, clacking his beak with a small croak. "Be right back, okay?"

You went inside, careful to only open it as much as you needed and shutting it tightly behind you as quickly as you could. If you came out and he was gone, well sure, you'd be a tad disappointed. If not, you knew a certain bird would be happy to get a little slice of cake.

Your cat turned wide eyes to you as you came inside but became very disinterested when he saw you had already shut the door. He returned to staring through the window at the bird, tail lashing side to side with clear irritation. You laughed and petted his head, much to his annoyance it seemed. He just wanted to birdwatch.

"No, buddy, that's not for you," you chuckled, cooing at him in mock sympathy. "You stay inside today, alright?" The cat just continued to stare at the bird, making that weird chirrupy noise cats sometimes do when they want to hunt but can't. You stroked him once before heading to the kitchen.

You came back out with the last piece of coffee cake and a wide-mouthed cup of water for him to drink from. He was still lingering, wings fluttering nervously as if he wasn't sure whether to go or not. You sat gingerly on your porch swing and set down the plate and glass on the little table nearby. "Go on. I could leave, if you like?" The crow let out a loud squawk and flew over quickly, startling you as he landed on your arm. He peered up at you with a funny little trill, and you smiled. "I think that means I should stay?" He nodded once, and that fairytale felt closer than reality ever could.

He came by and knocked every so often after that, earning himself the nickname Poe, although that was a raven in his famous poem. Still, a black bird symbolizing death and change knocking at your window? What else could you think of?

It was about a month later when the worst happened.

"Poe?" You thought you heard a knock, but rather than his usual triple-tap, you just heard a singular clack. You put aside the soapy rag and dishes you were washing and hurried to the front door. At the base of it, there lay your crow friend, his scarlet blood nearly invisible against his feathers but horrifyingly red against the pale yellow wood of your porch floor.

"Poe!" You cried, dropping to your knees. "Oh that stupid, stupid cat! I swear, I..." tears filled your eyes as you delicately lifted the poor mangled bird. You could still feel his heart beating rapidly in his crushed chest, and without thinking, you pressed a soft kiss to his head, as you would to your cat.

In a flash of light, too bright to allow for vision and gone fast leaving behind serious sun spots on your eyes, you were no longer holding a bloodied bird. Instead, a man had taken Poe's place - a man in a dark hoodie and black jeans, small gauges in his ears, and a pallid complexion that nearly rivaled snow. Half his body lay in your lap, legs sprawled behind him on the porch, and you could feel his heartbeat echoing through you now, slow and human.

"Shit, that hurt like a _motherfucker_ ," the stranger in your arms groaned, and when he looked up, you were mesmerized by a pair of blue eyes that matched the color of Poe's right one. _He has a nice smile_ , you thought dumbly as the strange man gifted you one. Maybe it was the closeness, his hands propping him up on either side of your hips, his face so near to you... "Uh, hi. Sorry about the whole nearly dying in your arms thing. Pretty cliché, huh?"

"Who, who are you?" You asked nervously, thinking none of this could possibly be real. You had to be dreaming. None of this made sense otherwise, even if you wanted it to.

"Poe," the man replied, still grinning. "It's me! The bird! Well, I wasn't really a bird. For future reference? Next time you piss off a witch, just apologize straight away. It's not worth eating worms for a year before some poor lass takes pity on ya."

"This, this can't be real," you shook your head, scooting away. The smile on his face drooped, and he pulled away, taking his warmth with him as he sat back on his knees. You should be grateful, relieved, but a part of you wanted him to come back.

"I guess I can't convince ya you're not having a nervous breakdown or anything," Poe, if that's really who this was, shook his head. He had dark hair, shaved on the sides but with a long and fluffy thatch in the middle, and neatly trimmed facial hair. His nose was cute, kind of snubbed and distinctive, and his lips looked so invitingly soft... you felt yourself turn red for checking out the guy who had been a bird and now wasn't. You had to be going nuts!

"But I'm telling the truth. I _am_ Poe. You fed me coffee cake and saved me from your cat, twice now, really. I could've died there. I know you didn't really do it on purpose. I know you just think of me as a bird, but... I have to admit, I kind of fell in love with you." He smiled apologetically. "Sorry. When a pretty lady feeds me and tells me nice things, I don't feel I have much of a choice in the matter. You might not want it, and I might be a massive pain in the _arse_ sometimes, but you've got my heart nonetheless, love."

You couldn't breathe. This had to be your imagination. Some unbelievably hot guy just professing his love to you like that? This had to be a dream. You had been so lonely for so long. This had to be fake. You just… couldn’t think of how or why someone would engineer this situation.

He sighed a little and stood, leaving you sitting below, still staring up at him in shocked silence. "It's alright. I'll leave ya be. It's not really your problem, anyways." He smiled softly, regretfully, brushing away hair strands from his forehead. "Maybe I shouldn't have unloaded it all on ya at once, huh? Woulda been the smart thing, but no one's ever accused me of being too smart." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll just... get outta your hair then. Sorry for the mess." He gestured weakly to the blood on your jeans and floor before turning to go.

"Wait!" You called out, realizing even if this was a dream, you should really be taking advantage of it. What was the point of making up a hot dude in your head if not to enjoy it? Until you woke up, you should just go along with it, right? Even if this felt absolutely nothing like a dream and he seemed far too real to be made up.

The man, Poe, stopped in his tracks, foot once stepped out to go down the stairs turning to land on floorboards once more.

"Yeah?" He asked hopefully.

"Um," you didn't know what to say. What did you say to the man who purported himself to be a bird you saved? "I don't... I don't know your real name? It can't actually be Poe, right?"

He smiled, "It's Seán, actually."

"Seán," it suited him, his accent and everything, and you smiled back tentatively. "I don't have anymore cake, but... would you like to come in for some coffee?"

His returning grin was nearly blinding, "I very much would."

You couldn't help but smile back, and that childish wish for a fairytale didn't seem so immature anymore. Nor so impossible.

When he kissed you in your kitchen, just a few hours later, he tasted like coffee and sugar, and that Disney princess dream of your youth was nothing in comparison.


	2. Kevin O'Reilly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for cursing and references to adult content. Probably should have put the cursing warning on the first chapter as well...

You thought it was raccoons at first. It, whatever _it_ was, came and knocked over your trash cans almost every night and tore through them looking for food. It was the biggest annoyance of your life thus far, which honestly was probably an amazing feat in itself, but that didn't stop you from being pissed about it for over two weeks. Finally, though, your work schedule allowed you two days off - the perfect time to stay up as late as necessary to catch, and maybe kill, this annoying bastard. You stayed up through a mix of binge-watching your newest obsession and guzzling caffeinated drinks. By one AM, you were a little woozy and ready to call it quits because you were pretty sure you were starting to see in 4D and hear colors, and that couldn't possibly be good. But indignant rage at your property being destroyed, and the sheer mess left behind in this monster's wake, was driving you to finish your quest and defeat this boss! Er, capture this raccoon. Or whatever. Maybe the last two drinks had been too many, or too quickly consumed. You'd deal with your dehydration tomorrow as well, you supposed.

Finally, around three o'clock, you heard it. A skittering of animal nails on the concrete of your back patio. Hackles properly risen, you grabbed your wooden baseball bat, a gift from a father that was overly paranoid about you living alone in a quiet neighborhood, and approached the backdoor quietly. As slowly as possible, you opened it. Earlier that evening, you had greased the hinges, knowing they had a tendency to squeal like a bitch after years of neglect. Now it slid open as quiet as can be. You smirked to yourself. You'd smash this stupid animal into the ground.

Maybe that was the part of you hyped on sugar and caffeine and thought this would be an awful lot like a Mario game. Or maybe you secretly were just this violent. Either way, that stupid raccoon had been driving you crazy. No one would blame you for being pissed at it, right?

One of your garbage cans fell over and a dark shadow lunged at its contents, now spilled over the ground. You jumped at the animal with a shout and your bat raised.

It didn't come down. Before you quaked a terrified and dirty dog, its big eyes pleading with you pathetically. Your arms weakened as your heart nearly burst with pity for this poor creature.

" _Oh._ You were just a poor lost little guy," you sighed, feeling a little ashamed of yourself. "Hey, hey you alright buddy? Gotta home? C'mere. Sorry about the whole bat thing, but you've been driving me nuts with the huge mess and everything..." he looked at you and the bat reproachfully. You tossed it aside, smiling apologetically. "Gone now. Better?" You held out your empty hands. "I have some hamburger meat inside. Want me to make you something? Eh boy?" The dog practically jumped you, licking your hands and face and burying his stinky body in your chest. Laughing, you fell backwards on the ground under the weight of the dog, although he couldn't have been that heavy with his protruding ribs and spine.

But good _God_ did he smell.

The first thing you did was fill him up on a half pound of cooked beef and veggies, spooning it out slowly for him to eat not all at once. You poured him a bowl of water and set to work brushing out his knotted fur with one of your own combs. You'd get a new one later.

He didn't seem to mind the attention, actually, he quite liked it it seemed. When you led him upstairs for a bath, he happily clambered into the tub and practically sank down into the water. You combed him off further there, getting rid of every bit of dirt. You had to drain the tub three times before he was clean, revealing soft fur that was mostly a dark chestnut, wet as it was. You thought it might turn lighter once dry. You toweled him off, rubbing at his floppy ears and cooing over his cute little face. He looked like he might be a golden retriever, but his fur was quite a lot darker than was typical for them. It was highlighted blond in places, but mostly it was brown. He had one strange blue eye as well, not that icy blue you sometimes see on shepherd mixes and the like, but a soft ocean color, greyish cerulean, that somehow appeared more human.

"Who's a happy boy, huh?" You patted his head, delighting in the way he nosed your palm with a sleepy happy look on his face. "Yeah, you are." you stood and nearly collapsed. "Shit, I gotta sleep, boyo. You gonna be cool for me? Don't destroy anything, alright?" Tottering to your bedroom, which now seemed so far away, you felt a constant pressure at your hip. The dog. You looked down and saw him looking up at you, that place where eyebrows appear to be on dogs furrowed like he was thinking hard. Adorable. You patted his head fondly. "I'm fine. Just old. Stayed up way too late to catch the dingus getting into my trash." You grinned. "I'm glad I did. We'll look and see if anyone's missing ya tomorrow, okay?"

He just looked at you, somewhat blankly, before shaking his head a little.

"Well I'm sure _some_ one's looking for a gorgeous boy like you," you ruffled his fur fondly. "Though, you didn't have a collar... well. Still. I'd hate to keep you from your real family, if you have one. We'll at least give it a shot, right?"

The dog rolled his eyes, and you giggled. You had to be a little too loopy from the caffeine now. Dogs didn't roll their eyes. Right?

"Night, pupper," you went into your room, instinctively shutting the door behind you. You hated having open doors in a room at night when you were alone. But you weren't alone now, were you?

The dog scratched lightly at the door, whining pitifully, as you changed and brushed your teeth. You looked at the door, then your bed, and sighed. You really didn't like sleeping next to things - people or animals. Their breathing always bothered you in close range, and they stole covers or shed into your sheets.

But... well. This would be just one night, right? You'd probably find owners for him soon, what with the magic of microchips and internet. Yeah. Just one night.

"One night," you told the dog sternly as you let him into your room. He bounded up immediately onto your bed, curling into a ball, fluffy tail falling innocently over his brown nose. "Just this once."

He merely blinked back, all wide-eyed. You turned off the light and crawled into bed beside the quiet creature. You fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Flash forward three months and you had quickly settled into a routine. Raccoon, your new dog, had a shiny new collar and tags. As well as a bowl, a pet bed, and a place on your own queen-sized mattress upstairs. Turns out, if the dog wasn't chipped, it was pretty much impossible to find an owner. You had posted pictures and put out a Found Dog post on the local Facebook group page, but no one contacted you. Raccoon, it seemed, was all yours.

He took you on walks daily, and by took you, you meant that precisely. He grabbed his leash and doggie bags, dropped them at your feet, and wouldn't budge from your line of view until you clipped the leash on and took him out. He hardly ever pulled (except if he got too excited over a squirrel or vendor selling hotdogs) and had a weird habit of hiding from view whenever he had to go number two. It was adorable at first, then annoying when you realized you probably shouldn't be leaving his, well, leavings inside the bushes he crawled into. (Still, honestly, sometimes you did just ignore them. You weren't about to crawl on hands and knees through bramble for something like that.)

And then at night he always took up the same corner of the bed, curled into a tight ball, before unraveling during the night. You'd gotten in better habits of reading at least a few pages of a book before going to sleep, and sometimes you'd read aloud the funny parts, or what you thought was funny, to him.

"God, these cheesy romances are awful," you giggled, Raccoon nosing into your lap as you turned the page on the mess of overly complicated synonyms that boiled down to "raging hard dick" and "massive boobs" that were splayed all over the last chapter. Your aunt had bought this for you, and you wondered if she thought you were going to grow old and die alone with literature like this as your only refuge. Just because you were rapidly approaching the end of your twenties, and your longest relationship was with the blender you got as a house gift, didn't mean you'd die an old maid. It might seem sad, but you didn't mind being alone. Mostly. Raccoon helped anyways.

You petted his soft head absently before setting your book side. "Night, Raccoon," you mumbled, shutting off the lamp and kissing the top of his furry snout softly, eyes shut. At first you thought maybe your lamp had come back on, but when you opened your eyes, all you could see was darkness. That was weird. You swore there was light... what the hell was that on your leg.

It sure as hell felt more like a hand than a paw.

You hurriedly flicked your lamp back on and screamed.

"Sorry!" The stranger in your bed winced, drawing back. "I didn't expect you to kiss me now! Or at all, really, feck..."

"Who the hell are you?" You demanded, looking around for your bat as your arms pulled protectively over your chest. You were wearing a tank top and shorts but felt horribly naked still. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans, a strange necklace around his throat, but you were more focused on maintaining eye contact. "Where's Raccoon?! What did you do to him?"

"I'm Raccoon," the man put a hand to his chest, then laughed. "Feck, that sounds ridiculous, doesn't it? But.. yeah, I was the uh, your dog. And again, sorry about... this. You never kissed me before!"

"I..." you had no answer to that. What the hell was this anyways, a Hans Christian Anderson fairytale? Some weird fever dream after reading that ridiculous dollar store rag? Probably the latter, you guessed, judging by the kinky dog collar he wore... wait. Your hand reached out and snagged the blue leather in a flash. The man choked slightly as you pulled him towards you to read the tags in utter disbelief, seeing your information and Raccoon's name undeniably printed there. When you finally looked into his eyes - so close you could see the freckles on his skin and the soft blond strands in his light beard - you recognized their color.

"Raccoon?" You whispered, dumbfounded.

"Call me Kevin," he smiled almost charmingly, if it weren't for the fact you were still shaking from shock and fear. His canines were slightly more pointed than most people's, you thought absently. And his hair… it looked so soft and wavy. You wanted to touch it. "It's what people usually called me before I was, uh, turned. I mean, my mom gave me the name so, I should probably use it, right?"

"Rac... Kevin, I..." you shook your head, drawing back and pulling the sheets to you. "I don't know... I don't know you. This, this is weird, I..."

"I know, I know," Kevin held up his hands, and your eyes traced their large size, the shape of each fingernail and knuckle. "Like I said, I didn't mean for this to happen. I was pretty happy just being a dog, really. Unadulterated compliments and endless belly rubs? Fecking fantastic. But I wasn't expecting a kiss. I'm sorry to scare you like this. If I could have warned you... well, I might have. Like I said, belly rubs." He smiled sheepishly, jokingly.

You snorted a bit, caught off guard by his blasé attitude, and wondering how the hell your mind came up with this as a dream. "Well I'm about 95% sure this isn't real, so. Um. Maybe just... we should just go to bed? I'm tired as hell, even if this is a dream. You... you stay over there. Like you usually do."

If this was a dream, he couldn't really harm you. And if it wasn't? The slim chance you were living out a real life fairytale? Well, he hadn't hurt you yet, and he had had plenty of chances. You'd be safe one night, surely? _Though a small part of you wasn't exactly minding the idea of being ravaged by this large man with the kind eyes and bed-sex hair_. You fully blamed your aunt and her stupid book for the shockingly detailed images currently running through your head.

"Really? You don't mind me staying here?" He asked doubtfully.

You explained your reasoning fully, then added, "Plus, I don't need you wearing out the springs on my new couch downstairs. That is for sitting only, not sleeping."

"I know," Kevin wrinkled his nose slightly, eyes shining mischievously. "Gotten my nose slapped for that a few times."

You flushed, "Yeah, well, you... you knew better then! All the times I told you not to!"

"In my defense, I'm not a very good listener," Kevin almost sounded apologetic but for the shine in his eyes and twitch of his full red lips. "And you're cute when you're mad."

You found yourself heating up more with every word he said. "Shut up and stay on your side, Raccoon. Kevin. Whatever." You switched off the lamp and fell back into the sheets, glaring at the ceiling.

"Do my best, milady," he couldn't exactly curl up comfortably anymore, being a six foot something man, but he lay on his back as close to the opposite edge as he could. His weight sank the bed slightly in a way you weren't entirely accustomed to, and you totally blamed that for why you shifted onto your side shortly after you thought his breathing evened out. Your half-shut eyes traced his profile as you pretended to fall asleep. He had this distinct and slightly crooked nose, a pair of soft red lips, and enviously full sandy eyelashes. Your gaze slid a little further down as you ignored the pounding of your heart. It caught on the swell of his chest, rising and falling with each deep breath, those broad shoulders…

"You don't usually sleep with your eyes open," He commented mildly, not even turning his head to face you, but one of his eyebrows was now cocked playfully high on his forehead. You blushed automatically, flipping back over quickly, but obviously caught.

"Shut up. You were a dog five minutes ago. Don't blame me for staring, weirdo," you blustered, unable to stop the small smile that grew as he chuckled warmly at you. You carefully rolled over again, peering with one eye at him in the dark. 

"Gotcha," he murmured between the end of his giggles and a sigh as he rolled his shoulders back into the bed. "Hopefully my face doesn't give you nightmares."

You laughed in disbelief, thinking he had just said one of the most ridiculous things you'd ever heard, "Yeah, right. More like..." you stopped, biting your lip back from accidentally blurting out what you were _about_ to say. Because your mouth was half a second from tripping over the words 'wet dream'. Which surely would have been a mistake. Probably. He definitely wouldn't have rolled you over, held you down, and...

You were gonna go to sleep now. You were clearly going mad with exhaustion. First Raccoon became a real human boy (man, definitely man) and now your brain was contriving adult-rated situations with him. So yeah. Sleep. Good idea. You clenched your blanket to your chin and shut your eyes until you finally passed out.

You were the one to seek out his body heat in the middle of your sleep, and when you woke, it was with your face buried in a yellow shirt that smelled of dog and dog shampoo. Kevin's arm was wrapped around you, tucked under your neck, and he snored softly as he slept. You should get up. You should at least move. But just like every night since Raccoon, Kevin, entered your life, you had slept like a rock. He was comfortable and familiar and warm. You wanted to just stay here forever, feeling fully safe for the first time in a long time.

Your free hand, the left one, dug lightly into his shirt, feeling the slow thump of his heart. "Don't leave," you prayed in a whisper. To your surprise, his right hand came up to gently clasp yours, thumb rubbing over the back of it tenderly.

"Didn't have plans to," he responded in an equally soft tone, and when he kissed the top of your head, you only wriggled closer to him, sighing happily.


	3. Daniel Condren

You had been wanting to get a cat for a rather long time, but it had never seemed like an option for you. When you lived at home, your mother and father didn’t want animals in the house, but when you moved out, you were just barely making rent and couldn't afford the monthly pet insurance. Even after that, you were working so many hours a day, you'd feel bad for getting a cat and hardly being around for it. Besides which, you had roommates who were allergic. Now you finally were living comfortably in a small townhouse you loved, alone, and could afford nice things once more without having to take double-shifts and second jobs to get by. You had time, money, and space, and you wanted to have a cat. That was all.

Your finger traced along the cages of the shelter, eying each feline with a smile. The only problem was, you sort of wanted them all. You couldn't take in 20 cats at once though, that was crazy, right? Right. Yes.

A paw reached out and snagged you by the sleeve. Chuckling, you stopped to see this particularly intelligent animal. He had unusual eyes - one the regular cat eye green, shiny with waves of jade and thin lines of copper - but the other orb was entirely different. It shone like the moon, a clear and crystal blue, looking so near human it was startling. His hair was dark and a bit lanky, especially over his face, but he was skinny and small. You just wanted to hold him to you and never let anything bad ever happen to him again. The name on his sheet said 'Neko', which you rather liked.

"Hey, Neko," you murmured, pulling him out of the cage. "You wanna come home with me?" He rubbed furiously against your chin, rumbling loudly with purrs, and you couldn’t help but laugh at his insistent show of affection.

Neko was immediately and horribly pampered by you. He had multiple cat trees, almost one at every window, and two different cat beds. His toys littered the floor of nearly every room. He had a little red collar that stood out amongst his dark chocolate fur, and you even bought a harness and leash to take him on short walks. If he’d put up with the restraint, that is.

Mostly he played with you though. He loved attention and sometimes hopped onto whatever work you were doing to distract you. There were multiple occasions where he temporarily ruined your emails and documents you drew up, but you’d just shift him aside to the cat bed. Neko would watch you from there, his eyes huge and soft as you worked distractedly, petting him every so often. He was as curious as all other cats as well, often knocking things from high surfaces as if he didn't know what would happen. Judging by the slow blink he gave you and the lack of surprise at the crashing noise from whatever he knocked down, though, he was already well aware what gravity was. That was a cat for you. You just stopped having fragile things within his reach.

Unlike most other cats, though, he entirely shied away from bugs. In fact, you often had to save him from a nasty old spider, as he fluffed out and meowed pitifully if he saw one.

"My big baby," you teased him, squashing this bug in a paper napkin and then reaching out to ruffle his fur with the other hand. "You're supposed to be my little hunter!" You laughed at his irritated expression. "Nah, it's fine, buddy. Your job is to be cute, and you do that perfectly." You bopped his nose lightly before going to throw out the dead bug.

He also liked to rub up against your face to wake you up in the morning. He waited until a semi-decent hour, at least, seven thirty on average, and then he'd start begging for food and attention. It was the one thing about him that kind of annoyed you, but it was hard to stay mad at that cute little face. 

"Mm, five more minutes, Neeks," you mumbled, hand reaching over your head to flip your extra pillow over your face as he pawed at you insistently.

He let out a loud meow, stepping up onto your chest and sitting there petulantly. You, lifting the pillow a few inches, looked back at him with a sigh. He just had to widen his little kitty eyes as you, and you melted.

"You're just lucky you're adorable," you grumbled, absently pressing a kiss to his forehead.

A sudden light blinded you momentarily and a much heavier weight replaced Neko's slender few pounds. You almost couldn't breathe, and the sunspots were still dancing thickly over your vision.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry, are you alright? Can you breathe?" Someone was talking worriedly, the weight clambering off you awkwardly. "Shit, I didn't mean to hurt you. Good thing I'm pretty light, huh?"

"Who, who are you?" You could finally see again, and breathe, and the shifting splotches faded to reveal a stranger standing awkwardly beside your bed. He was young, with a thin and lanky body, his huge blue eyes seemed to take up most of his skinny pale face. He had an adorable up-tip to his nose, almost pixie like, if it weren't so long. Fluffy dark hair hung over his forehead in two chunks, and his fingers ran through them anxiously, pulling the bangs back tightly. He wore an oversized knit sweater and jeans.

"Where's..." Neko was nowhere to be found. And there was a strange man here. The correlation was impossible not to make, but it was also just straight up impossible. "You're...?"

"I was, uh, the cat," the man (boy? He could just look boyish and youthful) explained sheepishly. "Um. Sorry about that. Sort of an accident how that happened really, um..."

"How, what..." you shook your head in disbelief, still trying to catch your breath fully, as your brain whirled uselessly inside you. "People don't just turn into animals."

"Usually no, you're probably right," he agreed, his lips making a wry grin. Then his stomach grumbled, and he held his hand to it, embarrassed. "Sorry. But I did tell you I was hungry."

You almost laughed from sheer surprise, and as you looked up at him, your attempt not to was slowly thwarted. Finally you let out a small chuckle, confused and still unsure this was reality or just a weird dream. Maybe you should just go with it? He wasn’t about to harm you, and it couldn’t hurt to play along, right?

"So, uh, tuna, salmon, or chicken?" You joked, slipping from your bed and finger-combing your hair back awkwardly. Standing close to him made your heart beat faster, and maybe not just because you were in your pajamas around what should be a total stranger. He was pretty cute, in that adorkable fashion, with his oversized sweater and Oxford collar poking out somewhat rumpled.

"So long as it's the pâtés, I'm good," he grinned at you, showing a mouth of crooked teeth that somehow only made him look more adorable and young. "If it's shredded, I'm out." Yeah, that sounded like something Neko would say, if he had talked as a cat. 

When he hid behind you at seeing a spider on your back porch, you had it confirmed. This wasn't a dream, and your cat was actually a person. Had been the whole time. That was... a little freaky, but as you talked over breakfast, you found yourself just enjoying his company. He was quick-witted, a little dramatic, and entirely attractive between his mannerisms and person. You watched his wildly gesturing arms with what was assuredly a big dumb grin, and when he stopped to blush and ask why, you kissed him on the lips. He quickly returned it, and his eagerness made you giggle into his mouth

He was too cute, that was why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one is really short? But I just didn't have much to add, and I didn't want to make it all clunky with unnecessary junk.


End file.
